Cahill family
The Cahill Family is the (besides the Vespers) most powerful family in human history. Founded by Gideon Cahill and his wife, Olivia Cahill, around the 16th century (the 1500's), it was split up in a fire that destroyed Gideon Cahill's laboratory and created the five branches -''' Lucian,''' Ekaterina, [[Tomas|'Tomas']],' Janus', and [[Madrigal|'Madrigal']]. Description It is almost impossible to find one significant figure in history that is born after the 1500's that not a Cahill. As said above, the Cahill family is split into 5 separate branches, the Ekaterinas, Tomas, Janus, Lucians and the Madrigals. Each branch has it's own distinct qualities that seperate the different Cahill branches. Some branches have a grudge against each other. Category:Lucian Category:Clues Category:Lucian Clues Category:Lucian Cards Category:Cards Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Card Pack 1 Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Card Pack 4 Category:Card Packs Category:Tomas Category:Tomas Cards Category:Tomas Clues Category:Common Cards Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Super-Common Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Ultra-Rare Cards Category:Ultra-Rare Card Clues Category:Janus Category:Janus Cards Category:Janus Clues Category:Top Secret Cards Category:Ekaterina Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Vespers Category:Cahill Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Wizard Family Category:Trent Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Holt Family Category:Starling Family Category:Oh Family Category:Spasky Family Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:Books Category:Book Clues Category:Books in Series One Category:Agent Handbook Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet 'Ekaterina Branch' The Ekaterina (pronounced ee-cat-er-ee-nah) or "Ekat" for short prize ingenuity, inventiveness, and curiosity. Brilliant scientists and inventors are members of this branch. Their former leader was Bae Oh, who was arrested with the help of Alistair Oh (his nephew), for the murder of Alistair's father and the assault and battery of Alistair himself, and for many accounts of treachery. Alistair is the supposed new leader of the Ekats after the Book Series One, although this may be false. Katherine Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a yellow dragon. 'Janus Branch' The Janus love the arts. Creative artists (art ranges from writing to painting to espionage to rapping to burgulary) hail from this branch. Their current leader is Cora Wizard. Jonah Wizard is part of the Janus branch. Jane Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a green wolf. 'Lucian Branch' The Lucians are leaders and spies. Due to the fact that some Lucians are ruthless and have an affinity for using poison, they are typically the most feared branch, besides the Madrigals. Their leaders were Vikram and Isabel Kabra. It is suspected that Ian and Natalie became the new leaders when Isabel was arrested and Vikram went into hiding. Irina Spasky is also a Lucian, but she died in a fire saving Amy, Dan and Alistair Oh. Luke Cahill founded this branch. 'Tomas Branch' The Tomas are athletes, explorers, and warriors. This branch, currently led by Ivan Kleister, values endurance and strength above all. The Holts are the only Tomas in the books. It is notable that the Tomas were first on the moon (Neil Armstrong) instead of the Ekaterinas. Thomas Cahill founded this branch. Madrigal Branch The Madrigals are the most feared Cahills of all. Their goal is to reunite the Cahill family.If a branch obtains too much power or clues, the Madrigals will destroy buildings and if necessary, kill. The Madrigals are extremely secretive and highly skilled. They tend to have members that are the heroes of history and some notorious people (William Shakespeare is one example, he disappeared for a few years). Grace Cahill was the Madrigal leader (revealed in book 7 secrets), but she left the branch to Fiske Cahill, Dan and Amy when she died. Due to Fiske's age Amy and Dan might become the new branch leaders. When the Madrigals want to tell people that the Cahill Family will be united again they use a C for their crest. If they want to frighten someone, they use the Madrigal M. More than half of Nobel Peace Prize winners are Madrigals. Madeleine Cahill founded this branch in order to get the Cahill Family together again. They are the only branch to not have a serum in their DNA. Category:Cahill Family Category:Families Category:Leaders Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Master Serum Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Books Category:Clues Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Founders Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Females Category:Vespers Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Tomas Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Kabra Family Category:Holt Family Category:Starling Family Category:Trent Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Spasky Family Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Lucian Clues Category:Janus Clues